


Library Tales

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, the best thing about Kurt’s late shifts at the library is Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Tales

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Sequel to [The Girl In The Red Dress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/607632) because I needed more sexy librarian!Kurt in cisgirl!klaine ways. ♥

Lately, the best thing about Kurt’s late shifts at the library is Blaine.

Blaine, who is more than eager to help out with re-shelving, or just keeping Kurt company until the end of her shift. Blaine who Kurt has been dating for a while now ever since the night of the red dress, as she likes to refer to it. 

Blaine’s amazing in so many ways that Kurt never thought a person could be. She makes Kurt laugh and she helps pass the time during her shifts. Not that Kurt ever had trouble passing the time before but it’s nice to share it with someone she cares about. Kurt’s the only one who has the time to have someone there with her and the other staff members don’t mind as long as she gets her work done, which Kurt always does. 

It’s getting late and Kurt hasn’t seen Blaine for the night yet. When Blaine stops by, she tends to bring dinner and stays with Kurt until the end of her shift but it’s already after nine o’clock and Kurt hasn’t seen her yet. She’s not overly worried, Blaine has studying and classes of her own but Blaine had said to Kurt that she’d be there that night.

Kurt has finished shelving the returned books and was sitting in her chair at the front desk when the automatic doors opened. She glanced up out of habit and saw Blaine walking in, wearing the exact same red dress she was wearing the first time Kurt had met her. She grinned as Blaine caught her eye and did a little twirl.

“Cute dress,” she says as Blaine leans over to give her a kiss. 

“Thanks,” Blaine replies, sitting on the low edge of the counter. 

Blaine’s legs seem to go on for miles with this dress and Kurt absolutely loves it. 

There’s no one in the library except them, so Kurt takes advantage of the quiet and kisses Blaine again, letting a hand rest on her bare knee.

“So,” she says, glancing up at Blaine. “You’re wearing the dress.”

“I am,” Blaine replies with a smile. “And you’re all alone.”

“I am.”

Blaine dips her head and kisses Kurt long and slowly. Kurt knows that she shouldn’t be behaving like this in her place of work but there is no one around and there is a slim to none chance that anyone else will be coming in to the library this late on a Friday night.

“Want to know a fantasy of mine?”

Kurt nods, licking her lips as Blaine breaks the kiss. 

“I’ve always had a thing for librarians,” Blaine says, her breath puffing over Kurt’s lips. “How about you lock the doors and fuck me somewhere between the fiction and History sections?”

Kurt shivers and nods. 

“Find me if you can,” Blaine says and she gets up, leaving Kurt breathing heavily where she’s sitting. 

Kurt comes to her senses quickly enough and she locks the automatic doors and switches off half of the lights so no one knocks on the door. 

She shuts down her computer and makes sure that everything else is in order before heading in the direction that Blaine had started in.

“Marco!” Kurt calls out.

The library is quite big and she wants to at least know that she’s getting closer to Blaine rather than further away.

“Polo!” Blaine replies. The call is quieter than Kurt would have thought but she heads in the direction of Blaine’s voice.

She calls out again and Blaine responds once more. Kurt is happy to find that she is getting closer to Blaine.

“Marco,” she calls out one last time.

“Polo,” Blaine replies with a grin as Kurt steps into the little aisle where she is.

Kurt smiles and Blaine pulls her in for a kiss. Kurt moans, settling her hands to rest on Blaine’s hips. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Kurt asks as she kisses her way down Blaine’s neck.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Blaine replies with a breathy laugh. 

“Sure you don’t,” Kurt snorts, kissing the soft mounds of Blaine’s breasts from over the top of the red material of her dress. “So, do you want me to fuck you against the bookshelves or on the floor?”

Blaine bites her lip and looks at the shelves and then down at the floor. “Shelves, definitely.”

Kurt grins and steps back until Blaine is flush against the shelving. She’s glad that the shelves in the library are quite sturdy. She slips her hand up under Blaine’s dress and slips her fingers under the elastic of Blaine’s underwear, pulling it down and completely off. 

She kisses Blaine’s lips once more before slipping down to her knees in front of Blaine. She lifts one of Blaine’s legs to rest on her shoulder and she dips her head, spreading Blaine apart with her tongue. Blaine whines above her, her hand automatically going into Kurt’s hair, tangling at the back of her neck.

Kurt works her tongue across Blaine’s clit, drinking in her girlfriend’s moans. She pulls back and coats her first two fingers in saliva before inserting them into Blaine. She feels Blaine pulsing around her and she dips her head once more, licking around her own fingers before slowly spreading them apart. She slips her tongue into Blaine, who moans loudly, her hand tugging on Kurt’s hair again. 

Kurt slowly licks back up to her clit, slipping her fingers back inside of Blaine. Blaine feels hot and wet around her and Kurt can’t get enough. She sucks Blaine’s clit into her mouth, tongue moving in the ways that she knows Blaine loves.

Blaine’s panting heavily above her and she lets out a noise that Kurt knows indicates that she’s close to orgasming. She keeps thrusting her fingers in and out of Blaine until she whines high and orgasms. Kurt removes her fingers and keeps licking at Blaine, tongue dipping into her opening, licking at her soft, wet walls. 

Blaine’s leg twitches on her shoulder and Kurt lets the flat of her tongue slide up against Blaine’s clit before pulling off completely. 

She stands up and wraps her arms around Blaine’s middle, the dress falling back down to its original spot. 

“Wow,” Blaine says, opening her eyes.

Kurt smiles and presses a kiss to Blaine’s sweat damp neck. “Glad you think so.”

“Give me a few minutes and we can finish our game of Marco Polo,” Blaine says. “Go see how far you can hide before I find you.”

Kurt laughs and kisses Blaine again, letting her tongue fill Blaine’s mouth for a few long moments before pulling back. “Deal.”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
